Talk:Flower Hill
Rename? Should we rename to Flower Hill? 17:24, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Why? 17:25, August 8, 2013 (UTC) The front part of it said flower Hill, didn't it? I'm guessing the hill is called Flower Hill, and the field on top of it is called flower field. We could ust add a seperate section for flower Field. 17:27, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Read chapter 717 staw, bottom panel on the page where it's revealed the toys used to be human. And I'd say leave it until it's confirmed to be the same place for now. 17:31, August 8, 2013 (UTC) maybe we should wait until it is introduced in the story-- 17:33, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Wait for them to get there. For all we know, Flower Hill is what you have to take to get to Flower Field. 18:56, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm kinda thinking this should be renamed or merged or whatever now. 15:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Reviving this. I'm pretty sure the name is supposed to be "Flower Hill". Oda doesn't always use the literal translation when it comes to the English names provided in the manga (I mean, take Marines, for example). As seen here, 花畑 (hanabatake = flower field) seems to be used for the hill as a whole, so it's not really odd that the English name would be "Flower Hill". 19:46, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Seconded. I never watched or read any evidence that the name of the place is "Flower Field". Let's go with Flower Hill. Do you all want me to do it? Joekido (talk) 03:40, June 2, 2015 (UTC) The perspective of a translator would be cool before we decide anything. 13:51, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Klobis seems to be the only active one right now. JOP should come if somebody leaves a talk page message though. SeaTerror (talk) 18:53, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Isn't it "Flower Field" on "Flower Hill"? --Klobis (talk) 00:49, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Well the thing is, Hanabatake/Flower Field seems to be used for the entire hill. The hill is never addressed separately. 00:53, June 3, 2015 (UTC) "FLOWER HILL" is the official, engraved title of the entire hill. On top of the hill, there is a hanabatake (lit. field of flowers). When Oda specifically chooses to bracket or quote "hanabatake", I assume the characters are simply using the term to signify the location of the Riku Army HQ. 00:46, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Well then, should we change this article into "Flower Hill" and cover info about the entire thing, or keep it as only the field? 00:57, June 6, 2015 (UTC) My thought is this: Dressrosa does not follow the same article format for islands/countries that Alabasta does. That really sucks. We should totally redo that article, make the "landmarks" section, and put "Flower Hill" as the section there, and talk about how the Field exists on the hill. Leave this article as "Flower Field", and keep all the content the same, except mentioning that the Hill exist. But I do not think that "Flower Hill" is the name of the Flower Field, they are separate names for separate places. 14:58, June 6, 2015 (UTC) There is a field of flowers and the Riku Army HQ. They are both contained within Flower Hill. That's how I see it, anyway. I agree with changing the Dressrosa article up to match the Alabasta article though. 00:38, June 7, 2015 (UTC) clarification- I think the article should be changed to "Flower Hill". 00:49, June 7, 2015 (UTC) So should we separate them into two articles or just change it to "Flower Hill"? I think we should just keep one page and have a separate section in the article for "Flower Field". 02:54, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Agree, keep it all in one page, keep it all in one piece (pun intended). I don't think there even needs to be an actual section for the flower field, just a mention that there is a field of flowers on the top of the hill and that people use "flower field" to signify the location of the HQ. Maybe make a section for the Riku Army HQ though. 15:16, June 7, 2015 (UTC) On second thought, I guess it might be slightly easier to just make a section for the flower field in the flower hill article. 15:24, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I agree with JOP, let's change the article into "Flower Hill" and make sections for the flower field and Riku Army HQ. 16:02, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Flower Field is the more known location so it should remain at Flower Field while it is mentioned it is on top of Flower Hill. SeaTerror (talk) 19:48, June 7, 2015 (UTC) But this isn't just about the field of flowers. There's an entire HQ in the Flower Hill, and it wouldn't make sense to call it after just one of its locations, even if it's the most prominent. 21:15, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. We'll just have redirects that lead flower field and the HQ to this article anyway. 23:51, June 7, 2015 (UTC) If you make it an article about Flower Hill, then there had better be images and content to go along with both the field and the HQ, not just a simple rename that really converts this to a stub. Do that, and I'm cool with it. 04:10, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Jopie, we should rename the article to "Flower Hill", and make "Flower Field" and the Riku Army HQ sections of the article. 14:45, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Great! Let's just do it then. Anyone got a good anime image of Flower Hill? (too lazy to look) 17:13, June 9, 2015 (UTC) I've got one. Just change the page and I'll upload it. 17:27, June 9, 2015 (UTC)